Second Best
by Maggie Granger
Summary: Maggie Granger is tired of always being second to her sister. This time when the request to attend Hogwarts comes by owl, she accepts. maybe someone there could see her as more than Hermoine's sister, and maybe one boy does. *CHAPTER THREE NOW POSTED*
1. Acceptance

Hey Everyone!! This is my first Harry Potter fic ever so please be kind! But I'm open to constructive criticism as long as it's not too harsh. Also, please note, that I have only seen the movie so I haven't read any books so if something happens that would never ever happen in one of J.K. Rowlings books since she's stated otherwise, please e-mail me and tell me at: maggiegranger@hotmail.com. It would be greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading and I need to know if I should continue! Please review!  
  
Chapter One  
  
Just as I went to attempt my final pivot, I heard a horrid sound that was constantly beeping in my left ear. I was a bit confused since that had nothing to do with me dancing Swan Lake in front of the entire population of London. I blinked my eyes open and quickly realized that once again I was dreaming. I rolled over looking at my clock. 6:42. I instinctively turned it off before pulling my comforter over my head blocking out the rays of sun, which beamed in from my open window. As much as I loved my life, I always had trouble getting up in the morning. I didn't really know why. I guess maybe because I dreaded my school life. Sure, I was smart and had great friends but sometimes I couldn't stand being there. I longed for more of a challenge, which I knew I'd never find.  
  
"Maggie honey," my father said, peeping his head through the door like he did every morning, "You'll be late for school if you don't get up. Now, c'mon, out of bed."  
  
I groaned as he pulled my comforter off the bed and lay it down on the floor beside me. Next he opened my window so the chirping of the birds would make it impossible for me to get back to sleep.  
  
"Alright father," I told him, "I'm ready, I'm ready."  
  
He sat on the side of my bed giving my hair a bit of a scruffle before kissing me on the forehead.  
  
"That's my girl." He told me affectionately. He sat there just looking at me for a moment then clapped his hands together, "Remember, your sister returns home from school today, so come straight home this afternoon." After that being said, he left.  
  
I rolled myself out of bed and walked over to my window. We had a beautiful view from where our house was located. I could see a good part of London from right there in my room. I took a deep breath as always, and prepared myself for another day. I slid on my slippers and was making my way to the bathroom when I felt something warm and soft around my ankles. I looked down to see my orange tabby looking up at me.  
  
"Tibby," I said softly, "You almost tripped me you silly kitty."  
  
In response she just purred before jumping up onto my bed and curling up into a soft little ball and falling asleep. I watched for a few seconds in envy of her peaceful slumber but soon returned to reality. I made my way down the hallway to the bathroom and quickly jumped in the shower.  
  
Why did she have to be coming back? I mean, I loved her as a sister but maybe it was better when she was gone. With her here it'll be just like before she left. I didn't want it to be like that anymore. I was happy now. I wasn't before. Now I'd be unhappy again. I tried not to think about it then as usual, as I put it in the back of my mind. I always had a way of doing that. Hiding my feelings, even from myself.  
  
After washing the last suds of conditioner out of my hair I grabbed my towel off the hook and wrapped it around my body and another around my hair. The change in air temperature instantly gave me goose bumps but I soon adapted. I looked in the foggy mirror and saw the outline of my face. I let out a little laugh at the sight of it but soon grabbed a washcloth and wiped the steam away. First I looked at my plaque-covered teeth and decided the first thing I should do is brush them. Then I thought it best for me to fix my hair since it was my most favourite thing to do. I removed the towel and watched as my strawberry blonde waves fell down over my shoulders. I shook my head a bit so they could set. I thought that today I would wear my hair with a simple side part and held back with a clip at the right side. I applied a bit of make-up, not a lot but enough and then made my way back to my room.  
  
Opening my closet, I couldn't help but think of my sister. Maybe it was better she was coming back. I loved hearing all the wonderful things she did at her school and the people and friends she met. I pulled out my uniform and slid into my gray and burgundy plaid skirt and white blouse. As I was tying my tie I smiled to myself thinking about how the first time I wore a uniform, she was there to help me out with it and the way she tied it wasn't any better than my attempt. I pulled my sweater vest over my head and rushed downstairs at the sound of the bus honking it's horn.  
  
My father was at the bottom of the stairs smirking to himself tapping his watch with his index finger.  
  
"I told you you'd be late." He said as he handed me my lunch and schoolbag. "Remember, right home. No doddling."  
  
"I know father, I know." I replied smiling. I grabbed my blazer and flew out the door. Right as I left the steps I crashed right into someone. "I'm so sorry." I said instinctively. Then I looked at who I had knocked over. I could feel my jaw drop for a moment and then spring up in a joyful smile. I threw my arms around her and hugged the girl standing before me. "Hermoine!" I cried, "I thought you weren't coming home until this afternoon?"  
  
"I know, was supposed to but I took the early train." She said smiling at me, "I have so much to tell you." Then she took m wrists and pulled them away from my body so she could look at me better, "Wow, Maggie, you look great."  
  
"Oh right," I told her. I suppose I "grew up" in a sense since she'd been gone and paid a bit more attention to my appearance now.. "I suppose I got a tad bit cuter."  
  
"Well let's go inside then and we can discuss it. I'll tell you about my year and you tell me about yours." She said walking past me.  
  
I turned around to where my bud had been and saw only a cloud of dust as it whizzed down the road.  
  
"But Hermie," I pleaded, calling her her nickname, "I have school, are you mad."  
  
"I'm sure you can miss one day." She said walking into our home, "Besides I have something important to give you."  
  
What did she mean by important? I sighed and followed her into the house. It's not as though missing a day of school would affect my marks any besides it was the last day of the first semester and half the kids I know weren't even going.  
  
"What do you mean you have something important for me?" I asked impatiently, "What is it? Give it to me."  
  
She laughed out loud, "You haven't changed at all have you." She said as she opened her bag and pulled out a familiar envelope with a red wax seal and handed it to me.  
  
When I saw it my smile faded and I backed away shaking my head. They'd sent this before. I already knew what it said and wanted nothing to do with it.  
  
"No Hermoine," I told her, "I don't want it. I'm not going."  
  
"But Maggie, you have to at least read it.' She pleaded, "Plus, jdshfjsdfsd gave it to me personally to give to you. If you don't at least read it, It'll be like I failed him. Please Mags."  
  
I hesitated at first but then I caved and took the envelope. Gently breaking the seal I opened it. I took a deep breath and skimmed down it. It read:  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Students shall be required to report to the Chamber of Reception upon arrival, the date for which shall be duly advised.  
  
Please ensure that the utmost attention be made with the list of requirements attached herewith.  
  
We very much look forward to receiving you as a part of the new generation of Hogwarts' Heritage.  
  
Professor McGonagall  
  
I neatly closed the letter and stared at the floor for a few seconds then looked up at my parents anticipating eyes and Hermoine's anxious face.  
  
"I'm not sure," I said reluctantly, "Hogwarts isn't right for me."  
  
"What do you mean isn't right for you?" Hermoine said with irritation in her voice, "It's in your blood. Don't you understand that? How can you stay here and go to St. Michael's High, when you could have the adventure of going to Hogwarts."  
  
My head sprung up at the sound of adventure. Maybe Hogwarts was what I was looking for. I knew that what ever it was I needed in my life sure as hell wasn't here.  
  
"Well…Well, I'd have to think about it." I said but I could tell by the expression on my family's face that they weren't satisfied.  
  
"Maggie darling," my mother said in her soft, docile tone, "They've been requesting your attendance for four years now. Please, can't you just give it a try? Perhaps you'll like it there."  
  
"Just give it a try sweetheart," My father said putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder, "We'd be so proud of you."  
  
I don't know exactly if that's what did it or just my passion for adventure but for some reason I finally decided to accept Hogwarts offer and enroll. My need for a challenge would finally be fulfilled. I was now a proud pupil of the most distinguished school for Witchcraft and Wizardry in the entire world.  
  
*Please Review* 


	2. Supplies

Hey Everyone! Sorry it's been a while but I just didn't know how to go about this. Please, have an understanding mind when you read this since I've never actually read any of the Harry Potter books, so I wrote this only from the knowledge of the first, soon to be second, movie. I plan on reading the books as well but I'm a little scared. Since I'm probably doing everything I shouldn't be and I'll have to totally adapt my story. Thanks for your co-operation and if you have any suggestions, please email me at maggiegranger@hotmail.com . Thanks! Also if you could please review, that'd be great. Well, enjoy!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
It'd been eight days since I'd agreed to attend Hogwarts, and though I was trying not to let my pessimistic mind get the worst of me, it was becoming more and more difficult. There were a few things Hermoine forgot to mention to me before I made the decision, which I knew would've had a major impact on my choice. But of course, I was a girl of my word and I couldn't go back on it now. For instance, I thought I'd be starting the term in fifth year naturally, since I was fifteen. But what I didn't realize was that I'd have to take some courses with first years for a few weeks, then second years, all the way up until I was caught up to the level of my classmates. Of course I knew this would be a horrible experience, but there wasn't exactly anything I could do about it now.  
  
Though I knew that I wouldn't be in any of the same class as Hermoine since I was in fact two years younger than her, she forgot to inform me that there was no guarantee that I would even be in the same "house" as her. I am a very independent girl, but I just thought that I'd feel more at home if I was with her at least in the beginning. I had no trouble making new friends, but I still didn't want to be completely alone; and who knows, maybe the magic folk don't take to new comers as well as, what Hermie called, Muggles.  
  
Anyways, as I was saying, it had been eight very eventful days. I was as busy as I'd ever been in fact. Between swapping storied with my sister and studying for next term, I barely had time to sleep. But learning all the concepts of witchcraft and wizardry were by far the most tiring. Hermoine had what seemed like millions of books that she suggested I read, and I couldn't comprehend any of what they were trying to say. I mean there was so much new vocabulary and information. It was just a lot to take in a four days. I constantly questioned the level of necessity since I'd probably be learning all the basics while in the first year classes, but my sister kept insisting that I should be prepared. So read, unaware of what it all meant, but nonetheless, I read.  
  
The worst part about the whole situation though was keeping it all a secret from my friends. I hadn't attended school once in those four days and they were obviously getting suspicious. It was becoming more difficult to avoid answering unwanted questions, to the point where I had to downright lie. I told them that my parents thought it best if I go to join my sister at the boarding school in Berlin, which is where I had previously told them she had been attending school. They believed me when I said that I had been studying the native language all week since I needed to speak fluently in it. I had no other choice but to lie. Even if I told them the truth they'd just laugh at me and think I wasn't being honest, though I was, ironic in a way.  
  
There were only two more days left in the break before I would be shipped off to Hogwarts and the doubt in my mind kept growing to the extent where it was hard to ignore. Not that my parents would even notice. Their little scholar was back and you know that all the attention left in them was being lavished upon her. Don't get me wrong, I mean I may have been resentful and bitter before she left for Hogwarts. But I was only a child then. Besides, she desperately deserved the recognition, which she got and I was proud of her.  
  
That night I lay awake in my bed all night going over the many possible scenarios in my head and still I had no idea what to expect. I was at such a strange age to be making such a life-altering change and yet beneath all the fear and doubt, I craved the adventure. So I guess you could say, somewhere deep down, I was excited that I was going.  
  
"Mags," I heard the voice of my sister whisper in my ear, "Mags wake up."  
  
I blinked my eyes open though they stung from the light of the sun that shone through my window. Looking over at my clock, I looked at the time, 2:47, it read. I closed my eyes and shook my head, then looked again. I had indeed seen it correctly. I had slept the day away,  
  
"Geez, Hermoine, I'm so sorry." I apologized, "Why didn't you wake me up?"  
  
She smiled at me then let out a little chuckle, "Because Maggie, I knew you stayed up all night last night."  
  
"What?" I said, questioning it right off the bat, "How could you have possibly known?"  
  
"I did the exact same thing before my first year at Hogwarts too." She told me, "Don't worry though everything's been taken care of."  
  
"What on earth do you mean?" I said, repeating my questioning pattern, "Weren't we supposed to go to Digon Valley, or something today, to get my school supplies."  
  
"Diagon Ally, you twit," she insulted affectionate, "and yes we were. But I went on my own and got the supplies for you." Then she pointed to my desk.  
  
I almost laughed out loud when I saw what was on there. It looked like it was right out of a Halloween film.  
  
"Honestly Hermoine, do I really need a cauldron?" I asked skeptically.  
  
"Yes Maggie you do." She replied simply, though we have to go back there later today, there's just one more thing you need."  
  
"Whatever is it? A broomstick?" I asked laughing.  
  
She walked over to the desk where all her purchases were and knelt down beside it picking something up. "Nope," she said smugly, "You have one right here."  
  
I decided not to respond to that since there was nothing I could say that would make this little argument end up in my favor.  
  
"Well what do we still need to get?" I asked her.  
  
She looked me dead in the eye and said, "A wand."  
  
We drove for about a half hour before we arrived in the heart of London. The whole way there, all I did was ask questions about the school. I had thought up another one sometimes, even before she had finished answering the last. She seemed amused at my excitement and eagerness, but I couldn't help it. Maybe I was excited but who wouldn't be while they were on their way to buy a wand. It was thrilling to know I'd be using a wand in one of my classes. Not to mention a cauldron and a broomstick.  
  
Hermoine parked the car outside what looked like a pub. I looked at her questioningly and she just smiled and winked. I got out of the car and watched her as she walked in to direction of the tavern.  
  
"Hermoine," I called to her, "where are you going? I thought we were going to Digon Valley. Not to the town bar?"  
  
"Diagon Ally, Mags, get it right for once." She said simply and continued to walk in the direction of the building. She turned back and gave her head a little twitch informing me to follow. I sighed and did as she implied.  
  
As soon as I entered the building my eyes stung from smoke. I blinked a few times to keep them from watering and looked around for Hermoine. It was quite dark in there and I could've easily gotten lost. I spotted her and practically ran up to meet her.  
  
"Back so soon Miss Granger?" I heard the bar tender ask.  
  
"Yes," she replid, "Only this time, I brought the kid with me." He smiled at her to acknowledge he heard what she'd had to say then looked at me a winked. He seemed like a jolly chap.  
  
I followed my sister in what seemed to be a back room but when we got there all that was there was a brick wall. I looked at her skeptically before saying, "Did you take a wrong turn sis?"  
  
She simply smirked at me in her know-it-all way that she always does before tapping at certain bricks on the wall. Right before my eyes the wall began to part as the bricks reshaped themselves to form a type of doorway. I stepped back in awe as I watched the sight. It was miraculous. Hermoine stepped through the archway and for the second time this trip motioned with her head for me to once again, follow.  
  
It was so strange to see this place. It was so old-fashioned and different from what I was used to. All the buildings looked like they were antique. But what fascinated me the most were the many, types you could say, of people here. It was strange and a little creepy.  
  
"Ollivanders." My sister said out of nowhere.  
  
"Excuse me?" I asked, convinced I'd misheard her.  
  
"Ollivanders." She repeated. "That's where we'll go to buy your wand."  
  
I nodded simply not wanting to object. It's not like I knew of another good place so we could compare prices or anything. She lead me to a little shop in the northern part of the Ally. I walked in the door and saw a little old man scurrying around behind the counter.  
  
"Ahh, Miss Granger." He said slyly, "I didn't expect I would ever get a visit from you since you didn't show up five years ago. Come here child, try this one." As he said this, he pulled out a box from the wall and opened the lid to reveal what would be considered as a wand. I picked it up and held it in my hand. "Well, don't just stand there give it a wave."  
  
I did as the man said and in doing so I broke what looked like glass jars on one of the higher shelves.  
  
"I'm so sorry sir," I said, instantly apologizing, "I didn't mean to."  
  
"Of course you didn't dear girl," the man responded with compassion in his voice, "It happens all the time. But here try this one."  
  
I took another wand out of the box and waved just as I did before, only this time, a little more lightly. No matter. I still had about the same reaction as twelve boxes fell down off the shelf. I shot the man a sheepish look and he gave me a re-assuring smile.  
  
"I guess that's not the one for you either." He said taking the wand back. Then he scurried to the back room and came back out again holding yet another box, "Of course, I should've realized before. Give this one a wave."  
  
For a third time I took the wand out of the box. Only this time I felt a strange sensation as I held it. An odd, unexplainable purple light came from nowhere as I held it. I felt a gust of wind blow up and I could feel my hair waving as a result. Then it died down and I turned to Mr. Ollivander.  
  
"Ahh I knew it." He said smiling, "that's the one for you. Unicorn Hair, Maple, 7 and a half inches. Use it well."  
  
"She shall." Hermoine answered for me. She paid the man with a strange currency that I'd never seen before and then we were off.  
  
We of course left the same way we'd come in and again walked through the pub out to the car. I'd had the same reaction the thick air as I had when we'd come in. As we were driving back home, I went back in to question mode, only this time, the only question I really wanted answered was one of opinion. She couldn't find the answer from some book like she usually did. This one required thought.  
  
"Hermoine," I began, to get her attention, "Do you think I'll like it at Hogwarts?"  
  
There was a long silence as she thought about her answer but it was in a way comforting since I knew that she wasn't just going to give me a one- worded, thoughtless response.  
  
"Well it all depends Maggie," she said after what seemed like an eternity, "You have to go into it with a positive attitude. Don't focus on the bad, which I know you'd usually do. It's a different experience and though you may not like it at first, don't give up. I know you won't. You're the lion heart of the family, but just think positively kid, and you'll just love it. Anyway, it isn't what I think that matters. It's what you think."  
  
I thought about what she said for a moment. I mean it probably wasn't going to be that bad. Hell, I may even like it. I just can't let the bad get to me.  
  
"I know." I told her, "I'm just worried is all."  
  
That night I went right to sleep. All my feelings of doubt and anxiety had vanished for the time being and I was glad of it too. I couldn't deal with another sleepless night. I had a big day ahead of me; in fact, I had a long semester as well.  
  
*Please Review* 


	3. Trains

Hey Everyone! It's been a little while but I finally re-posted! This is a long chapter but it's still just sort of a filler to build up to the actual story. What I have planned is pretty unexpected and be sure to anticipate many twists in the plotline! That's what writing is all about! Thanks so much for reading and enjoy!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Rather than usually waking up to the sound of my horrid alarm clock, or Tibby pawing at my face for food, this morning I awoke to the my sister pulling the comforter off my bed and rudely telling me to get up. She was rambling on about me oversleeping but I was too tired to really notice. Getting up, I looked at the clock and realized I really had overslept. It was 7:12 and we had planned on leaving the house at eight.  
  
Rushing around, I jumped into the shower. I didn't exactly have what I would call an enjoyable shower since I had to shampoo my and put conditioner on it all in about five minutes. It's quite difficult when you have hair as long as mine. Not to mention the fact that I had to wash myself too. In the end I was surprised that I didn't come out of the shower with shampoo still in my hair. Running back into my room I saw Hermoine standing there giving me somewhat of an evil glare. I couldn't help but laugh since ever since we were kids, I had always been making her late. Running over to the closet I pulled out my red sweater and a khaki coloured skirt. I began to get dressed but realized Hermoine was still in the room. Turning around, I gave her a look implying that I wanted her to leave. She sighed and looked at her watch and walked out of the room.  
  
I got dressed as quickly as possible and ran over to my dresser. I applied the little bit of make-up I usually do and attempted to fix my hair. It was quite difficult since it was still partially wet. I looked at my watch. It read 7:47. I had exactly 13 minutes to make myself look presentable. So I unpacked my hair dryer and turned it on. I only needed to use it a little since my hair had partially dried from being in a towel, but even though it was only on for about four minutes, it was enough to make my sister come back up the stairs and tell me that we didn't have time. I sighed but at least my hair as dry. I suppose I could always style it in the car.  
  
I grabbed my suitcase and looked around. This was the last time I'd be seeing my room for a while and I couldn't help but waste an extra minute or two reminiscing. My father was out side putting the rest of the luggage into the car so I tried to find my mother to say goodbye. I couldn't and I was quite disappointed. Outside, I received the classic pep talk from father.  
  
"You no it's only for a little while." He began, "If you don't like it you can always come home. Tibby will be able to keep you company and you won't be completely alone because you'll most likely be in the same house as your sister. You're my little trooper Maggie. I know you'll make me proud. But you make sure you have fun to alright?"  
  
"I will papa." I told him. "Besides, it's not goodbye yet. We still have a good hour in the car before we get to the train station." Then he kissed my head and I got into the car. I was frantically looking around for my mother and I saw her run out the door with Emma, my little sister in her arms, while she was waving like a mad woman. I smiled at the sight and we blew each other kisses. And with that, my father pulled the car out of the driveway and we were off.  
  
"I'm sorry I was late Moine." I said to my sister.  
  
"Classic Maggie." She replied. I could tell she was trying to look angry but she turned around from the front seat and smiled as she shook her head. I looked out the window most of the ride there and I was thinking back on all the good times I'd had in this city. Every so often we'd pass something familiar to me and I'd sigh. My dad would look at me through the rear-view window and wink at me. Then he'd reach his hand around to the back seat and I'd take it and give it a loving squeeze.  
  
I always forget how beautiful London is until we're actually downtown. Everyone is always so happy-go-lucky and it's a real good place to grow up. I felt a little sad knowing that I wouldn't be coming back her for quite a long time. But I remained confident in my decision and continued believing it was for the best.  
  
"You know where to go Hermoine so I won't go with you." Said my father once we arrived at the train station, "Remember Maggie, you can come home any time you want. But keep an open-mind. You were meant for this sweetheart. You were meant for this. I love you both." He said finally, "Now be good and stick together."  
  
I gave him one last hug before following my sister off to platform nine. Looking back I could see him waving and giving me a thumbs up and I knew that I would miss him very much that year.  
  
Upon arrival to platform nine, I asked Hermoine for my ticket. I enjoy sitting in window seats and I wanted to see if I was. Looking closely at my ticket, I saw that it read not platform nine, but nine and three quarters.  
  
"Is this a typo?" I asked.  
  
She sighed and gave me a look of frustration.  
  
"No Maggie. It's written correctly." She answered.  
  
"Well where are we supposed to go?" I asked again.  
  
"Right through there." She told me pointing to a brick pillar.  
  
Looking beyond the pillar all I saw were busy people hugging and saying their goodbyes. But nothing that remotely related to nine and three quarters.  
  
"What are you talking about?" I questioned.  
  
"It's simple just run straight through the wall. Would you stop asking so many questions?" She said rolling her eyes at my ignorance.  
  
"Are you mad?" I asked her, "You must be crazy if you think you can make me run through a brick wall."  
  
"Fine," she sighed, "Stay here then." And with that, she ran straight at the wall and went through.  
  
I shook my head. Well, I might as well. What's the worst that could happen? I knew the answer to that but I didn't exactly want to think about it. So I closed my eyes and ran right through the wall.  
  
When I opened them again, I was in a whole new world. It was all happening so quickly and it was quite difficult to grasp. Looking behind me, all I saw was a massive brick wall that didn't resemble a pillar at all. There were people hustling and bustling just like at the train station we'd been at earlier; kissing and hugging their goodbyes. Looking up, I panicked. I had lost sight of my sister. Wasn't she listening when dad had said stick together? Perfect. My first year at Hogwarts and I have no idea where or how to get there.  
  
Frantic, I decided the only way to find her was to simply call out to her. I sighed thinking of what a horrible first impression I'd be making, but I swallowed my pride and opened my mouth, but just as I did so I heard someone call her name from behind me. I began to turn around but as I was, a boy ran straight into me. I began to fall back but arms kept me from doing so.  
  
"I'm sorry," I apologized instinctively, "I didn't mean to be in your way. It's just-" I refused to tell the boys that I had been lost and looking for my sister. How pathetic could I be? "No matter. Excuse me for bothering you further but did you by any chance hear someone call out the name Hermoine?"  
  
The boy who had run into me laughed.  
  
"I should hope so," he told me, "Since we were the ones calling her name."  
  
I could feel a sense of relief come over me. To think, I thought that I'd miss the train and be stuck at this train station forever.  
  
"I'm Ron Weasley," he continued "and the boy standing behind you, that's Harry Potter."  
  
I felt my cheeks flush as I realized that I was still relying on Harry to keep me from falling. Whipping around I smiled and held out my hand politely. He shook it, yet the awkwardness still lingered. As I adjusted my skirt and fixed my hair, Harry spoke.  
  
"I haven't seen you at Hogwarts," he pointed out, "You're far to old to be a first year. How can that be?"  
  
I opened my mouth and just as before, I was interrupted again. Only this time, not by my sister's name, but by the wailing of a train whistle. Harry smiled at me and told me that I'd better just tell him on the train.  
  
"We'd better get moving," Ron said grabbing my wrist and motioning me forward, "or we'll be stuck sitting with the first years."  
  
"But wait," I said, stopping abruptly, "Hermoine."  
  
"Not to worry," Harry said, reassuringly, "I see her up ahead."  
  
The three of us ran as fast as we could to the train entrance. But it was difficult what with all my luggage and with Tibby yowling and hissing like mad. When we got there a very large man greeted us. He welcomed Ron and Harry back, but as I boarded, he winked at me.  
  
"We've been waiting five years for you Maggie." He said, "Now go on, take a seat."  
  
If anyone else had said those exact words, I would've been horribly scared. But there was something about him. I don't know what really, but he didn't seem threatening at all. In a way, he was almost warm and cheerful. I smiled at him and followed the boys on the train. But my smile faded when I saw Hermoine.  
  
"Honestly Maggie, if you think that I'm baby-sitting you all year," She started, "You can forget about it right now."  
  
Leave it to my sister to ruin everything. Of course she had to embarrass me and let everyone think that I was an irresponsible, annoying kid. Just because the only time we had spent more then a week together was beck when I was 10 doesn't mean I was still that person. People grow up a lot in five years, but I guess all she saw me as, was a nuisance.  
  
"Well I see you've already met Ron and Harry," she continued, "So there's no need for you to continue to hang around. Maybe you should simply change into robes and find a seat."  
  
"Hermoine," Harry said in a concerned voice, "That's not really necessary."  
  
I could tell that Harry was talking to Hermoine as if I wasn't even there. I mean, even though he was trying to defend me, he was doing it in the entirely wrong fashion. It was as though he was defending some lost puppy dog who chewed up his dad's slippers, or peed in the house. Not as though I was a person. I didn't like it when people talked down about me.  
  
"No," I said sharply, they both whipped around in surprise, "She's right. I can't go my whole year at Hogwarts living in her shadow. I spent far too many years doing that. It's all right. I'm perfectly capable of making my own friends, and living my own life."  
  
I could tell that she didn't exactly know how to re-act to this. She stood there speechless. I suppose what really got her was the way I was saying it in a calm, cool manner. I knew her to well and knew that she would've expected me to throw a fit. But she just didn't realize that I wasn't like that anymore. I subtly proved to her that I had grown up. Not to mention proved to Ron and Harry that I wasn't just some irritating kid sister. In a way, I may have even won there respect.  
  
"Alright then," she said, "Well go on then."  
  
With that I smiled as genuinely as possible and turned around to walk the other way. The only trouble was I had no idea where I was supposed to go, who I was supposed to sit with, or what robes were. But I couldn't help but laugh a little when I heard Ron yell out, bloody hell, she was your sister? Then it occurred to me exactly which one of Hermoine's friend he was. She was always telling my family about all the things they'd do at Hogwarts but I was horrible with names and didn't realize that Ron and Harry were actually her two closest friends. Laughing at myself a little more and shaking my head, I ran straight into someone coming down the aisle.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry," I blurted out, for my second apology of the day, "I didn't see you there"  
  
"Well I should hope so," the boy said rudely, his blonde hair reflecting the light from the sun through the window, "Make sure you never do again."  
  
Now I'm not one to let people push me around like that, but I felt that I should keep my comments to myself for the time being. I didn't want to go and make enemies with the wrong type of people.  
  
"But now that you have run into me, I might as well introduce myself, if you don't already know who I am." He said. "Draco Malfoy. Who are you?"  
  
"Maggie." I said simply, trying to end the conversation.  
  
"Do you have a last name to go with your pitiful first?" He said rolling his eyes. Yet his insult to my name seemed almost laughable coming from a kid named Draco.  
  
"Granger," I told him, getting irritated, "My name is Maggie Granger."  
  
A look of astonishment came over his face for about a second before it turned back into the cold stone expression he's maintained throughout the entire discussion.  
  
"So they finally let you in did they?" He replied, "It took five years but now you're allowed to come to Hogwarts." I don't know what but there was just something about this boy. Usually I can tolerate people's discourteous behaviour, but I just couldn't take it. I had to say something.  
  
"Actually Draco, I was the one who didn't want to come to Hogwarts," I told him slyly, "The kept sending me those little invitations but I refused them. Maybe you should think before you talk so quickly. If that's possible for you to do."  
  
He seemed a bit taken back though he didn't exactly show it. I knew he would come back with some pitiful rebuttal, but I'd already won this argument.  
  
"Well then I guess you're just plain stupid," he said, as I had expected, "Hogwarts is the best school you can go to and those who don't come are clearly mad."  
  
He smirked and walked away. Funny how shocking it was that a person like that would leave before I could get my say in. Clearly he took the coward's way out. I just hope that all the people at Hogwarts aren't like him, or else I should just get off the train right now.  
  
*Please Review* 


End file.
